Love
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: What happens when Mike and Marley both have love problems what happens when the two realize they love each other?


Mike Chang had the most amazing girlfriend that was until he passed something he shouldn't have seen. Tina was having a full on make out session with Artie. Mike stood their shocked.

"Mike its not what it looks like" Tina said

"Then what is it Tina because it looks like you were making out with Artie in front of me" Mike said hurt

"Well when you put it that way it is" she said

"Tina I'm done with you. All you did was blow off are dates and im sick of it" Mike said before running into the dance studio

He threw his stuff against the wall and put his ipod on. He looked in the mirrior and sighed as the song started.

**We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain**

**We jumped, never asking why**

**We kissed, I fell under your spell**

**A love no one could deny**

**Don't you ever say I just walked away**

**I will always want you**

**I can't live a lie, running for my life**

**I will always want you**

**I came in like a wrecking ball**

**I never hit so hard in love**

**All I wanted was to break your walls**

**All you ever did was wreck me**

**Yeah, you, you wreck me**

**I put you high up in the sky**

**And now, you're not coming down**

**It slowly turned, you let me burn**

**And now, we're ashes on the groun**

**Don't you ever say I just walked away**

**I will always want you**

**I can't live a lie, running for my life**

**I will always want you**

**I came in like a wrecking ball**

**I never hit so hard in love**

**All I wanted was to break your walls**

**All you ever did was wreck me**

**I came in like a wrecking ball**

**Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung**

**Left me crashing in a blazing fall**

**All you ever did was wreck me**

**Yeah, you, you wreck me**

**I never meant to start a war**

**I just wanted you to let me in**

**And instead of using force**

**I guess I should've let you win**

**I never meant to start a war**

**I just wanted you to let me in**

**I guess I should've let you win**

**Don't you ever say I just walked away**

**I will always want you**

**I came in like a wrecking ball**

**I never hit so hard in love**

**All I wanted was to break your walls**

**All you ever did was wreck me**

**I came in like a wrecking ball**

**Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung**

**Left me crashing in a blazing fall**

**All you ever did was wreck me**

**Yeah, you, you wreck me**

**Yeah, you, you wreck me**

He looked in the mirror and sighed. After school came glee club. He sat next Marley and Ryder and behind his best friend Matt.

"Ok does anyone have anything that they want to sing for today" Mr Schu saud

"I do" Mike said

Mike got up and had Matt Ryder Blaine and Sam help him with vocals. He took a deep breath and sighed.

**I did everything**

**That you asked of me**

**And more**

**Went to the moon and back**

**All you went was out the door**

**Know that I lived up**

**To my side of the deal**

**But I have a heart of gold**

**But not a heart of steel**

**And I waited on you**

**With the patience of a saint**

**So don't think I'm walking on air**

**When I'm walking away**

**You should know**

**That I'm hurting too**

**I ain't bulletproof**

**Noooooo**

**Torn up saying hi to your goodbye**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones**

**But your words break my heart**

**I'm not as strong as you think I am**

**I'm no superman**

**You say I'll have girls**

**Lining down the street**

**Don't be sad we split**

**There's a lot of fish in the sea**

**Think I'm moving on so soon**

**I'm doing fine**

**But I can't forget your face just yet**

**Like you forgot mine**

**Love is blind but you're long gone**

**So can't you see**

**I'm not invincible**

**Like you made me out to be**

**You should know**

**That I'm hurting too**

**I ain't bulletproof**

**Nooooo**

**Torn up saying hi to your goodbye**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones**

**But your words break my heart**

**I'm not as strong as you think I am**

**I'm no superman**

**They say letting go is tough**

**But holding on hurts just as much**

**Think I can't feel pain**

**But I fell hard for you**

**Did you forget that that I'm human too**

**You should know**

**That I'm hurting too**

**I ain't bulletproof**

**Nooooo**

**Torn up saying hi to your goodbye**

**Sticks and stones may break my bones**

**But your words break my heart**

**I'm not as strong as you think I am**

**I'm no superman**

**Superman**

After glee Mike ran up to his room and laid on his bed crying.


End file.
